


Robin To Me

by MissMimiIvy



Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Discipline, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMimiIvy/pseuds/MissMimiIvy
Summary: Tim causes trouble for Batwoman during "boot camp" and Bruce has to punish him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the Rebirth Detective Comics, check'em out they're cool.
> 
> All Characters and Properties Belong to DC

 

Tim panted slightly, more with anger than exhaustion. Though that was also a factor. He knew he'd just dug his own grave.

***

" _Red Robin, you need to focus on keeping yourself ready for incoming attacks! Your attempts at planning fifthteen steps ahead in the type of battles we are practicing IS! NOT! PRACTICAL!"_

_Spoiler winced. Batwoman had been on edge the past few training sessions, but today she seemed particularly harsh on her "boot camp" trainees. Spoiler wasn't stupid, she knew Batman and their instructor must think some threat was encroaching on Gotham._

_Orphan had taken her critiques then been dismissed and Batwoman had simply shaken her head at Clayface. Spoiler had been told her form was a bit off during close combat, but in the end she was dismissed as well without much verbal venom being thrown her way. The reason she lingered in the Belfry was because of Red Robin_

" _Until you have perfected your own technique, you can't afford to allow your focus to solely be on those-"_

" _SHUT UP!" Batwoman was cut off by Red Robin who had been fuming and mumbling through the entire beratement. Spoiler gasped but Batwoman was in too much shock and Red Robin was to focused on making sure his pointed gaze fell upon their instructor to notice her declaration of surprise._

" _I've lead by OWN team and worked solo just fine! The amount of time this training is taking makes no sense! WHERE'S BATMAN ANYWAY!? Shouldn't someone we TRUST be here?" Red Robin screamed out, the acoustics in the Belfry making the statement sound even more enraged._

_Before Batwoman begin to articulate a reponse, Red Robin turned and ran for a part of the Belfry Spoiler had never been to. Both women stood in shock. Batman was going to upset, to put it mildly._

***

Tim sat in a corner of the Belfry, a part which he had purposely neglected to tell anybody on the team about. Except for Bruce. He felt guilty about yelling at Batwoman, but he just hated how much time was being eaten up by just training.

He wanted to be out in the city helping people or spending time with Stephanie. Part of Tim also wished he would be able to spend time with Bruce. Even if it was just training with him or helping him with a case. Tim missed his adopted father. As he sat in a corner of the Belfry with only a few monitors giving him light, Tim began to think about he was going to explain his behavior.

***

Bruce leaned back in his chair. Not even Alfred's best tea could help with the headache his cousin had just inflicted on him. Apparently Tim had lashed out at Kate the night before and Stephanie could corroborate this. Stephanie had also said Tim had never answered any of her messages and she was worried. Even Kate herself seemed to feel bad about accidentally working the boy up like that. Bruce couldn't blame her however, considering the eminent threat they had to deal with, she had the right to be on edge a bit. Tim may have suspicions, but still had no right to lash out that way.

Bruce had assumed Tim would be able to understand his intentions, but evidently his adopted son was not thinking rationally and was disobeying him through Kate. Harding his demeanor, Bruce dialed Tim's number.

***

When Tim arrived at the manor he did his best to look at ease. He knew Bruce was likely going to talk to him about his lashing out at Batwoman, but maybe if he mentioned his Ivy University opportunity Bruce would understand the stress he was under and maybe even be a bit proud.

Walking to the front door he halted. He hadn't been to home in so long. He'd been living in his own apartment or staying with Stephanie. Opening the door Tim looked around. He knew Damian was currently traveling so he wasn't going to have to add arguing with his brother to his offensives. Alfred hadn't been there to greet him which made Tim sigh a bit. Alfred was like a part of the manor. Without seeing him Tim could feel his facade of calmness begin to fall.

Rubbing his hands together he began to walk upstairs. Bruce had mentioned he was in his study when they had talked briefly on the phone. The call was rather quick. Bruce had said he needed to talk with Tim at the manor and while Tim at first felt a mixture of joy at the prospect of seeing Bruce out of the cowl and apprehension at the scolding he was going to get he agreed to come with no argument.

Now however he felt almost overcome with emotion. Sure he'd seen Bruce out of uniform plenty over the past few months, but never just to talk about him. Tim just wished he was going to be chewed out.

Tim's eyes fell on the door of Bruce's study and without thinking he knocked.

"Come in Timothy," Bruce said from the other side of the door, his voice lacking in distinctive emotion.

Walking into Bruce's study Tim noticed the arrangement had changed slightly since his last visit. The largest trait of note (literally) was the seating arrangements. While originally the chairs in his study at been medium sized, now they seemed much larger and seemed suited someone solely of Bruce's height. There were four on each side of a small table.

Tim saw his father and sucked in a breath louder than he meant to. Bruce was in his typical business attire san suit jacket. He was reading something on his phone when Tim had first walked in but a few inches into the room he turned and Tim was met with the same calm stoicism Bruce regarded his family with often. It was often comfortably familiar yet Tim knew that he was likely disappointed, angry, or both with Tim at the moment.

"Take a seat Tim," Bruce stated.

While Tim's eye glanced to the seat a table length from Bruce, Tim couldn't help but take the opportunity to get closer to his father. Walking around Tim took the seat to Bruce's left, he was in arm's length of Bruce now. Sitting in the huge chair and under Bruce's gaze Tim could feel himself huffing a bit.

"Calm down, Tim," Bruce said.

Bruce looked at his son and took note of how nervous the young man seemed. While he may want to reach out and offer comfort now, he knew he had to end Tim's little rebellion regarding his and Kate's training now or it would weaken them as a group.

"Tim how you spoke to Batwoman the other night was out of line. I understand you have some grievances about this training we are giving you and the others, but lashing out at your instructor was vastly inappropriate." Bruce told Tim, giving his son a firm look.

Tim's nervousness stopped. At that moment he felt his feelings shifting. This was the first time in months his father had been so interested in him and he was scolding him?

"Tim I understand you have complaints and we can talk to Batw-" Bruce was caught off by Tim standing up. Bruce's eyes followed him and from Tim's stance he seemed to be trying to make himself seem larger. This was of course futile.

"You have NO right to lecture me like this Bruce! I'm more capable than anyone on that team! You have us training with Clayface as if he's our equal !" Tim shouted taking a step forward and putting himself in Bruce's proximity.

Bruce looked in shock, Tim tone and words were so overwrought and lacking in the precision Tim tried to conduct himself with that it through Bruce off-kilter for moment. He looked Tim up and down. The boy's knees had subtle shake as he stood in the same place and he seemed to shifting from to foot. Tim features looked to be mixture of feigning rage and an upset anxiety.

"Timothy Drake Wayne, not only are you out of line in speaking about one of your team members in such a way, who is offering to help you I might add, you are also wrong on another count, " Bruce stood and despite Tim growing much since Bruce has taken him in he still outmatched boy in size. "I have EVERY right to scold you when you act like such a foolish little child! Not only am your mentor, but I'm your FATHER!" Bruce bore down on Tim who averted his gaze and taken a step back, but a only moment later pushed himself up on the heel of his foot.

"BULLSHIT!" Tim's face was red and his breathing shallow. That was the last straw for Bruce.

Tim was likely forming another thought when Bruce reached to Tim's side and gripped his wrist with such force Tim yelped. Outside of sparring and instances where Bruce offered his affection there was only one reason for such out of nowhere physical contact and Tim could feel his rationality return with a vengeance when he realized what was coming.

Bruce allowed himself to fall back gracelessly into the large armchair pulling Tim's wrist with him. This through Tim completely off balance. In a typical fighting situation this would have done nothing to Tim, but the fact it was being done by his stronger and more controlled father shook Tim's response system out of whack. He was brought to Bruce's eye level, steadying his free hand on Bruce's knee after being pulled to the floor.

Bruce looked down at his son and took the boy's other wrist into his grip, the material of Tim's sweater wrinkling. Tim's look of unsteady anger was replaced with one of fear. His eyes were looking up at Bruce begging for this not to happen. Bruce had thought Tim would maybe just need a light punishment, but it hurt Bruce to know that he was going to have be more stern leave an impression on his son.

"Timothy Drake Wayne," Bruce loosened his grip on Tim's wrists a bit, he didn't want to come off as aggressive. He needed to remain composed. "Not only have you acted inappropriately in your position as Robin, but you have shown me blatant disrespect! I was only going to have you sit out the next few patrols, but I'm afraid you've earned yourself a proper spanking young man," Bruce said with a monotonous conviction.

Tim heard the word go off in his mind like an alarm. Before Tim could even and pull in Bruce's grasp, Bruce had let his wrist go but place his hands under Tim's armpits. He brought Tim to his chest before moving to toss Tim's legs over arm the chair he wasn't facing. Tim was in shock until removed Tim's face from his chest and placed his upper chest over the other chair's arm. Leaving Tim from his stomach to his legs draped over Bruce's lap. Bruce placed an arm on Tim's lower back and pressed down firmly.

"Tim," Bruce said his tone giving off an air disappointment. "I don't want you going on a single patrol unless I state otherwise and you will apologize to Batwoman and follow her orders in regard to training. Do you understand me son ?"

Tim was shaking a bit and simply laid over Bruce's lap, his eye wide. He was already on the brink of tears. Bruce could tell his son was already feeling remorseful, but he couldn't let that stand in the way of the boy's much need discipline. Bruce lifted his palm up into the air and brought it down twice on the seat of Tim's jeans.

"AAH," Tim screamed out. Tears began forming in his eyes. Pressing his face into the arm of the chair.

"Tim, I'm content with sitting here all night until you respond to me," Bruce said.

"I understand Dadd-SIR," Tim said, voice shaky and muffled.

Bruce caught Tim's near slip. While Tim had often called Bruce "Daddy" before, it was often we he was curled up with him or seeking comfort. When Tim's punishment was over Bruce was going to talk to him about that. However, at the moment he had to make sure Tim's little outburst didn't become a pattern.

Slipping his palm into the back of Tim jeans, Bruce pulled them down leaving Tim in his black boxer briefs. The motion caused Tim to kick his legs a bit, inadvertently making his jeans fall off. Then Bruce began the spanking.

Lifting his arm up, Bruce smacked Tim's left cheek. Tim jerked upward and squealed. Bruce slapped his right cheek and then repeated the process again. Tim began to shift a bit before Bruce pressed his hand down bit harder on his back. Tim was letting out a small whimpers and was pushing his head into the arm of the chair as hard as he could. Smacking each of Tim's cheeks again, Bruce decided that the real punishment should begin.

Pulling down Tim's briefs to the boy's knees, Bruce looked down at his son's body. Compared to Dick or Jason, Tim was much lankier and lacking in muscle. The boy was only a bit taller than Damian and still fit over Bruce's knee. Tim's small bottom already has a bit of pink, the boy was so pale. Alfred would have a field day at pointing out Tim's health failings.

Tim kicked his legs slightly and Bruce took that as the opportunity to resume. Spanking the center of Tim's bottom on the bare made Tim speak for the first since they started

"N-N-No," Tim reached back to try and cover his bottom, his voice sounding small and hoarse. Bruce sighed and grabbed the thin wrist and he onto Tim back. He hated having to resistant any of his sons during a spanking. It reminded him too much of having to the same to criminals.

Bruce began the spanking again, harder this time. Tim's small bottom was already becoming red and was bright against his pale skin. Tim let out his first sob and Bruce lifted his knee and smacked his Tim's sit spots a few times under each cheek.

This action caused Tim to let loose. He began to tug at his arm and kicked his legs a bit. Tim was bawling now. Bruce, however simply returned to smacking the boy's cheeks individually. Tim's breathing was pained and he was gasping now. Not out of shock but rather out of working himself up.

"Timmy, I hate doing this, but I can't let you talk to others that way," Bruce stopped for a moment before giving the hardest smack yet to Tim's up thighs.

"OWWWW," Tim screamed and slammed his head down on the couch, screaming into it. His bottom hurt so and now his thighs were also burning. Tim couldn't help but struggle, despite the fact he was pinned tight under Bruce's hand.

The spanking continued and Tim thought he might pass out from the pain. Why was Bruce being so harsh? Before Tim could even begin to process that, Bruce began slapping the lower part of Tim's bottom. The new pain caused Tim's mind to flood with only one desire. He wanted it to END.

Looking at Tim's bottom Bruce decided his little bird had had enough. Tim's upper thighs were light pink and whole of Tim's bottom was bright red. Bruce released Tim's arm, but pushed it away before Tim could start rubbing. Reaching for Tim's underwear, Bruce pulled them back up. There was yelp in Tim's continued crying.

Bruce stood himself and Tim up for a moment, so Tim wouldn't feel confined. Tim however was clinging to him tightly now, sobbing his heart out. Bruce put hand on the back of his head began to stroke the boy's back. There were little coughs every now and again, and when Bruce noticed he began to worried.

"Shhh Tim calm down," Bruce said, doing his best to comfort his son.

Tim legs were still shaking and his crying continued as well, Bruce was beginning to think his son was having a panic attack, but the moment he tried to push him off of his chest Tim wailed loudly and let his knees buckle.

Bruce thought about how lucky he was Wayne Manor was so from removed from other resistances because power of Tim's cry had been the second time his son had shocked him today. Tim was still holding onto Bruce shirt selves and bawling. Bruce looked and saw Tim's face was red and wet. It was almost hard to see when tears we coming out. Bruce bent down lifted Tim up by the small of his back, catching the boy's legs as well. Bruce took his place back in the armchair and held Tim in arms.

"Timmy you need to talk to me. Are you getting sick?" Bruce trying to find some way to help the boy. Tim let out a hard cough before replying.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Daddy," Tim said between little hiccups. "I-I," Part of Tim was trying to tell his Daddy why'd being acting so bad, but every time he tried to get out the words he just kept crying.

Part of Bruce was happy to at least hear his son using words again. Tim was sitting on his lap still and had both hands wadded into Bruce's shirt. He stroked Tim's back and kissed the top of the boy's head. Whatever was causing Tim this much grief, Bruce was going to stop it.

"Shhh Tim, you're fine. Tell me what's wrong the best you can," Bruce left one arm wrapped around Tim and put the on the chair's rest.

Tim was trying hard to gather himself. He butted his head against Bruce's chest lightly and laid there for moment, his breathing heavy.

"I- I yelled at Batwoman because I wanted you there," Tim looked and scooted himself in closer to his father, not caring that his bottom's pain was still as strong as ever. "I wanted you to train us Bruce. I got mad earlier because I wanted you to know without telling you. I knew it made no sense, but I c-couldn't help it, I'm s-sorry," Tim ended his confession with a sniffle and nuzzled into Bruce's neck.

Bruce looked down at his son and sighed. Tim face was still red and his hair was fussed up because of when he'd be rubbing his head on the arm rest. With his other arm around Tim side, Bruce also moved to stroke Tim's knee. Tim let out a sigh and Bruce knew he need to finish talking this out so he could get his son to bed.

"Tim, I accept your apology. I need you to know I haven't been avoiding you to be hurtful," Bruce wanted to tell the truth about the cameras that had been following him and the other members of the team, but he didn't want to cause Tim anymore stress.

Tim pressed his face into Bruce shirt again and whimpered again. He looked up to Bruce, his eyes red and still ready to shed more tears. Seeing this Bruce shifted Tim to where he was cradling him and could face him.

"Tim, I'm not upset with you anymore. If you want you can stay here tonight. Would that make you feel a little better?" Bruce smoothed Tim's hair down while the boy looked up at him.

"P-Please, could I? I really miss it here, Daddy," Tim paused and looked Bruce in the eyes before giving him a small smile, "and you," Tim said.

Tim let Bruce's shirt go, wrinkles were left from how tight he'd been holding on, and brought his arms to his chest. He was trying to compose himself a bit, breathing in and out. Bruce couldn't help but smile. The sight of Tim breathing deeply while nestled into his chest with eyes closed made it look like he was trying and failing to look asleep.

Tim smiled and a moment later and reached to wrap his arms around Bruce's neck. He leaned forward and put his head on his father's shoulder, sighing and making it clear he didn't want to get up.

Bruce sighed and wrapped his arms around Tim. He felt a bit guilty that he'd caused his son to get worked up and scared. He leaned back into the chair a bit and rubbed Tim's back. He'd have to call Stephanie and Kate tell them Tim was safe with him.

Knowing that if he let Tim lay on him like this much longer the boy would pass out, Bruce placed a under Tim's legs and stood up. Tim brought his face out of Bruce's shoulder and was able to meet his father's gaze since he was being held at eye level.

"Dad," Tim finally said smiling at Bruce. "I love you," Tim told him before kissing Bruce on the cheek.

Bruce pulled his son closer and squishes him into his chest. Despite being years older than Damian, Tim managed to still be so light and lanky. Bruce carried him out of the study and towards the boy's room.

Tim smiled to himself as Bruce held him. He had missed his father so much and he still felt bad about causing everyone trouble, Tim couldn't help but take comfort in the fact this was all he wanted at the moment. To be held close and be protected. To have the Dark Knight of Gotham be his Daddy and watch over him.

Bruce walked into Tim's room and gazed at the drawn windows, while it was only just now late afternoon he knew Tim need to get some rest. Bruce sat on the bed and rubbed Tim's back slightly.

"Tim, let me tuck you in. I'll tell Alfred you're staying tonight and have him make something special," Bruce said bringing Tim to meet his eyes.

The boy disheveled to say the least. His hair tousled and his face still red from all the crying moments ago. Tim's sweater must have been tucked into his jeans, which had been left in the study, as it now hung to his upper thighs. Bruce could see the boy's thighs and bottom were still red and pink in his black briefs and made note to lay him on his stomach.

Bruce smoothed his hand over Tim's cheek and returned the kiss from earlier to Tim's other cheek.

"I love you son," Bruce said lightly hugging the boy one last time before laying the boy down and tossing the cover over him. Tim's eyes drooped the moment his head hit the pillow. Bruce was about to get up when Tim reached for his hand and clutched it in his own. Bruce rubbed his fingers over the Tim's. He waited for him to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was too short! I kinda have a second chapter planned, but it might be a hot minute. 
> 
> Also yes I wrote Tim with longer hair than he has in the current Detective Comics. 
> 
> Comments and Critiques are appreciated. 
> 
> Thank You For Reading ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the great feedback on Chapter One. Hope you guys like this double chapter, that's why it took a hot minute. 
> 
> All characters and properties owned by DC

Red Robin looked forward, past the city lights, on the tower that encased The Belfry.  Moments ago he’s positioned himself as the sole target to a legion of attack drones, in doing so saving a significant portion of Gotham City. However, only a gentle gust of wind was meeting him it seemed.  

 

Worried he brought his hand shakily up to his earpiece communicator, “S-Spoiler, what’s the status of the drones ?” Red Robin asked his teammate. Moments passed and Red Robin began to worry his program had been overwritten, but finally Spoiler’s voice shakily replied, “They’ve been stopped, Batman made a call to some “Higher-Ups” in the government and they countered the program. Batman is on his way to your location,” Spoiler sounded to be a daze, a hint of almost horror in her voice.

 

A shadow shifted and Red Robin took his staff into both hands in front of his chest, clenching it for support. The darkness began to take shape and rise from the ground. Soon Gotham’s personal guardian stepped out. Batman’s fists were clenched tight and his expression still lost in shadows. Red Robin  wondered if Gotham’s rogues feel this way, as if some force of nature was encroaching on them when Batman appeared.

 

He’d gone behind everyone’s back to avert all the drones toward himself, and he thought that when he took them all out he’d be so beaten down Batman couldn’t be upset. Well at least not at the moment. 

 

“Come In,” the voice of Orphan broke the silence of the rooftop. Red Robin snapped his hand quickly up an in attempt to respond to his teammate's request, but suddenly he heard double. 

 

“The drones have been deactivated, intel is being wired to the Belfry. Reconvene there now. This channel is going silent as of this moment, we’ll form a full report later,” Batman ordered. 

 

Red Robin heard five voices chorus various conformations. Despite the fact Batman was right in directly in front of him, a part of wanted to splinter from logic and give conformation over the earpiece as well. The compulsion to speak however was overtaken by the sheer panic he felt. How much did Batman know ? He was atop the tower and had been on his way here, did he know Red Robin planned on taking all the drones himself ? 

 

Batman began a stride towards and Red Robin stood erect as his mentor became more illuminated by Gotham’s light. This in no way detracted how he’d brought a aura of menace that had spilt over the tower like ink. Despite still being in uniform, Red Robin felt the bravery he’d fostered for the drones dying away. 

 

Soon Batman was inches from him. Red Robin could think of nothing to say, there was no way Batman would listen his justification. He was so lost in trying to find something in Batman’s now visible expression he didn’t even notice Batman reaching for his Battle Staff. His eyeline directed to the gloved hand taking hold of his weapon of choice, the grip was firm but lack any pull. Red Robin would have to let go, Batman was not going to ask. Pushing his protection aware from his body slightly and releasing the grip that’d strained his hand since Batman had taken to the roof. 

 

Red Robin let his arms fall to his side as Batman retracted the weapon and stowed it away on his person. Red Robin had been follow the other man’s gaze and he felt a shudder as Batman’s sight was not unequivocally on him. 

 

“Be back at the Batcave before I get there Red Robin,” though a simple order his tone was was like concrete block had been slammed on the surface of the tower them, sending a painful quake into Red Robin’s stomach. Batman turned from his sidekick and made for the Belfry. 

 

Red Robin felt the wind blow again. His stomach shifted and knotted. His mind was trying desperately to push to its forefront escape routes and excuses, but Red Robin knew that with Batman it would definitely end in failure one way or another. Also bearing the disappointment Batman he already knew was there was painful enough, he couldn’t think of handling anymore.

 

* * *

 

Tim couldn’t decide if he wished Duke and Alfred were still here or not. He stood in front of the Batcomputer, the only faint teal light that reminded in the cave. He rubbed his arm and looked around into the darkness. He began to shift from foot to foot. Despite the fact he knew was likely going to be on the wrong side of one’s of the world's most dangerous heroes, he almost preferred that as long as he didn’t have to uselessly stand here alone.

 

A distant light broke to Tim’s right, he turned his head and saw that an alternate Batmobile entrance had been used. Moments later bats were shaken from the area as he heard the slamming of doors and various angry slamming noises. Tim brought his head forward and winced. 

 

Footsteps began putting cracks in the silence and while for moment Tim was thankful for this, the realization an anger bat was the making them caused to bring his hands over his chest defensively.

 

When Batman finally entered Tim’s line of sight Tim felt his entire body internally flip. Batman’s stride toward him was made without break, almost as if he looked right through Tim. However, soon the moment on from earlier repeated itself. Batman was stand over Tim, the whites of his cowl not hiding the fury one bit. 

 

“Are you injured in any way ?”, Batman asked, his tone was less slightly severe than earlier. He gripped Tim’s face, turning his the boy’s from right to left and pushing it down to inspect the top.  

 

“No, I didn’t see any action at all,” Tim answered as Batman continued to look him up and down.

 

Batman brought his hand to Tim’s mask and stroked a finger over it before tearing it away and letting it fall to the ground. Tim’s eyes followed the megar filter he’d had to hide his frightened expression. Batman took Tim’s hands from his chest and removed each of the boy’s gloves and let them fall to the floor in a pile. He then reached around Tim’s back and unfastened the belt to his uniform. The slow process of having his defenses removed made Tim want to recoil. Batman took his belt into his hands, pointed to a work table just barely in the light between the Batcomputer and where Batman had entered.

 

“Strip off your uniform Timothy and wait for me by that work table,” Batman growled so low it was barely audible. Batman unclipped his cape and turned from Tim, walking in the opposite direction in which the boy had been ordered to go. 

 

A gasp almost escaped Tim, his eyes darted from Batman’s back, to his mask on the floor, to what he know realized was going to be the place of his punishment. Tim bit his lip, he’d tried arguing out of spanking before and he’d only come of looking childish and foolish. Turning himself towards his ordered location, Tim gripped his fists at his side and marched forward. His head lowered. 

 

Tim couldn’t help but peek over at what his mentor was doing as he began removing the upper part of his Red Robin costume. He seemed to putting together a report on the Batcomputer. Reaching down Tim removed the lower half of his uniform, looking up hoping Batman would stop him. He now held his  Red Robin outfit in only a white tank-top and white briefs. He buried his face into the suit and waited, shaking from hold cold the cave was. 

 

The stress of the night had begun to hit when a black glove nonchalantly took his uniform from him, like it was a child’s toy. He tossed onto the table behind them. Tim could feel the seething behind the cowl. 

 

“Bend over the table Timothy, you are not to sit up for any reason, “ Batman ordered turning Tim toward the table like he was under the impression the boy was confused about direction.  

 

Tim looked up towards Batman, biting his lip,  before going to stand in front of the table. His face was becoming red already and was likely the brightest thing in the entire cave. Tim placed his hands in front of him and leaned forward, he felt ridiculous. He laid his face in arms for a second and tried to remain composed. This was shattered almost immediately when Batman reached an arm around him and grabbed him the stomach. Tim felt his feet leave the ground, Batman then dropped him roughly down. His bottom was even higher in air now, he also noted Batman seemed rougher. It frightened him somewhat. It wasn’t that neither of them thought Tim couldn’t handle that kind of treatment, it just was so...foreign.

 

The sound of the slap woke some of the bats from their slumber. Tim’s mouth feel wide open and his head snapped forward. There was no warning and because of that Tim couldn’t contain the little panting sounds that escaped him. 

 

A red handprint formed across both cheeks of Tim’s pale bottom. Batman placed a hand on Tim’s back and repeated the motion a few more times. Trying to control himself. Yet as he looked down and say the sweet boy who had come into his life years ago and how he’d almost thrown himself in front of a swarm of attackers. He felt his hand clench around the fabric of Tim’s shirt in both fury and the desire to protect the boy in front of him. 

 

Tim was questioning the grip on his shirt when his bottom lit up with new pain. Kicking his legs up and grabbing end the table edge in front of him brought no comfort. Batman hadn’t even moved down to thighs at all, he was just smacking the center of Tim’s ass. 

 

“Bruce, I’m sorry!” Tim squealed out as another smack landed on his right cheek, he craned his head to try and see his father. His pupils shrunk in shock, he’d seen Batman many times like this before. While the eyes of the cowl were visible, the rest of his face was obscured in darkness. Tim let a whimper and turned away. 

 

Batman reached into the waistband of Tim’s briefs and yanked them down, he could try and articulate what the boy had done wrong. Start lecturing over his tears. Yet Tim had crossed a line, he’d thrown his life into the furnace with a second thought. Pressing down on Tim’s back he began spanking Tim’s bare bottom.

The cold air on his rear did nothing to help the sting he felt. The last time he’d been spanked he felt Bruce being there, but now…….now it was like he was alone. He could feel the inner part of eyes getting wet and he let out his sniffle. He wished Bruce would at least say something!

 

However, talking did not seem to be on Batman’s mind. At least not the moment. Tim’s bottom had starting redding, pink going down high thighs. A hiccup escaped from Tim’s mouth when Batman’s hand slapped his right cheek hard enough to almost bounce him off the table.

 

While Tim was built like his brothers, his tiny stature worried Batman sometimes. He knew Tim was capable, but Bruce’s desire to protect his son often saw conflict with letting the boy fight the good fight.

 

Taking advantage of the boy’s position, Batman began spanking the undercurve of Tim’s bottom. His eyes shifted at a loud whimper. A few more slaps to the now pink part of his bottom and Tim’s mouth fell open and a cry hit the walls of the cave. Walking closer to the boy’s side Batman put his back to the boy as he continued the punishment. 

 

Tim pressed his face hard into the table, his attempts to conceal his cries continuing to fail him more and more. He felt jealous of his brothers so damn much. Jason and Dick were both sturdier than he was and Damian had been basically taught pain tolerance right out of the artificial womb. This thinking managed to only add to his stress as tiny rear continued to flare. 

 

Suddenly the slaps increased, and seemed to take aim haphazardly. Tim’s couldn’t keep it together a moment more, his head shot and both eyes began to release tears onto the table below. He tried to push his mind else where, tried not focus on how much it fucking hurt! Yet he looked back to Batman turned away from him, regarding him such obvious displeasure made his stomach feel heavy. A tiny part of wanted to reach out and grab Batman’s shoulder for support. 

 

As this continued Tim tried to form a plea to stop, however all he could manage was to kick his legs a few times before they became too sore. He wanted to act up and pound his fists, but a small puddle had formed under his head. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to compose himself through the pain. Yet the sound of the smacks and his own pathetic cries rebounded all over the cave.

 

Batman stopped the punishment and without turning around to face Tim, picked up one of the chairs adjacent to them. He carried into the spot Tim had been standing in when he entered the cave. After doing so he returned to the crying boy, and lifted him into a stand position. Tim tried to lean on him, however he simply straightened the boy and reached to retrieve his briefs. He watched as Tim’s eyes widened at his denial of comfort and responded by covering his face in his hands and wailing. Putting his hand on Tim’s shoulders he marched him toward the chair and planted him directly down, and if not for his hold the boy have shot right up. 

 

Once he was sure the boy was going to hop up he stood and simply looked down. Tim’s face was red from both the loudness of wails and the stream of tears that showed no signs of stopping. For a few minutes he let the boy shift and sob, Tim making no eye contact with Bruce since being sat down.

 

When the cries fell to little hiccups and whines, Tim finally looked up. 

 

“The SHIT you pulled tonight,” Batman paused gritting his teeth, “What you tried on the mission was not only unneeded and backhanded, IT WOULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU KILLED!” Bruce’s voice hit every wall of the cave.

 

Tim looked up in horror, eyes shifting to the walls around him. From every direction Batman’s voice was dressing him down. He couldn’t help shift as pain shot through his rear. Wincing, his tears continued to fall. 

 

“I half a mind to TORCH that outfit Timothy,” Batman continued, gesturing to Tim’s Red Robin Uniform. “I worry about you enough Tim, I shouldn’t have to worry about you trying to KILL yourself this late in your career,” Batman crossed his arms. 

 

“Sit here,” with that Batman turned back to the computer. Tim took in a few breathes and his cries started fresh. He knew Batman wasn’t going to be happy, but now his Daddy was so mad at him! 

 

Tears clouding his vision Tim wailed out “I-I’m sorry Daddy!”, reaching one of his arms toward Bruce while one clutched the chair for support, desperately hoping Bruce would come over and hold him. His father didn’t even turn around. Through his tears could see Batman hard at work on Batcomputer, he knew likely he been tuned out. This did not stop his pleas for comfort, the fact he became unintelligible through his sobs did however.

 

Tim heard voices over the the computer, cover his mouth he trying to contain his cries. His eyes were so wet he couldn’t see and his stomach felt so knotted his just couldn’t care he wanted Bruce. 

 

Suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder from behind causing Tim to shout. Turning he saw Alfred, a subdued scowl on his face. 

 

“Come along Young Man, you’ve worried your father enough this evening,” Alfred said. 

 

He glared down at the boy, his anger inhibited a bit by the obvious sorrow on Tim’s features. The boy stood up like a baby deer, Alfred put a hand on his back to lead him towards the nearest entrance to the Manor

 

The walk to Tim’s room was quiet with exception of Tim’s occasionally little sob. Tim was rubbing his bottom with both hands, that was only part of the pain though. 

 

Batman had contacted Alfred on his way back to the cave, his friend told about Tim’s rash decision and that he and Duke may want to be out of the cave. Duke had wanted to see the Belfry anyhow so Alfred had sent him off. During Tim’s punishment Alfred has began fixing the boy’s bedroom. While Master Bruce may not have stated this was the course of action needed after Tim had been discipled, Alfred believed some time apart would allow both vigilantes to simmer. The Master’s third son had been staying a few nights since his last punishment and Alfred thought doing so was good for all involved, himself included. He enjoyed Master Bruce’s company, but with Master Damian traveling the world, some days the house was too drab for anyone’s liking. He also took delight in how much happier both seemed back together. Situations like this however were a reminder that sometimes the extended visits had a dark side and he needed to remain composed for all’s sanity.

 

When they arrived in Tim’s room he took Tim over to his bed and sat him down. A moan of obvious displeasure escaped him, Alfred payed no mind and made his to the adjacent bathroom. Gathering two towels, wetting one, he went back to the teary-eyed scholar. Wiping under Tim’s nose and eyes with the wet cloth and then go over his face a second time with the dry one, he reached up and stroked Tim’s hair lightly. He sighed and stroked the child’s hair back into place slightly.

 

“I believe it would be best if you retired for awhile this evening Master Timothy,” Alfred finally spoke. He could tell by the indignant look in his eyes Tim was not happy with this subtle order, he could tell the child wanted some kind of comfort. However, like his master and friend he was upset with Tim’s little plan. To drive this point home Alfred walked to open Tim’s curtains, afterwhich he left the room, flipping the light off on his way out. 

 

The moment Tim was alone he slammed his face into his pillow and let out a half sob half scream. He shifted to where his bottom was in the air, the pain not having died enough for contact. Bruce and Alfred both had left without offering any comfort, that combined with the feeling of disappointment from everyone sent Tim over the edge.    
  
Tim slammed his fist down and kicked his legs. It had hit him a little before his punishment, but the fact he’d almost just thrown himself in front of attack drones finally processed in his mind. The stress caused his heart to race and his stomach to clench harder. 

 

Eventually though he worked himself down a silent little sob, a wet spot forming on his pillow. He could see his door in the window light. He knew if he got up now everyone would just be angrier with him. Pressing his face into the pillow, Tim simply allowed himself to slip off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Master Timothy, you need to wake up,” Tim awoke to Alfred looking down at him. Judging by the lighting of the room it was still night.

 

“Despite circumstance Master Bruce requested I prepare dinner,” Alfred thought that was resolute enough reasoning.

 

“Not hungry,” Tim said putting his face into the pillow. He was sore and upset, he especially couldn’t face his Daddy if he wasn’t going to forgive him.

 

“Your father made it clear he wants you to come to dinner. You are also quite well aware about how I feel about you boys missing meals. Be downstairs in a least five minutes,” With that statement Alfred left Tim alone for the second time. 

 

Throwing himself onto his feet as best he could with letting the bed touch his rear, Tim began his way to the dining room. Exiting his bedroom and beginning the walk down the steps, Tim put himself on autopilot. Still just in a tank-top and his underwear, hopefully Alfred would let him slide. Closing his eyes he let his body take over. He’d been living the manor for years, he could navigate fine.

 

He knew the dining room was close when he suddenly felt the air shift around him. Just a he tried to open his eyes, Tim had pair of arms fly around him. He was pulled close into someone’s chest,  hands running through his hair then going to stroke his back. Tim was so exhausted physically and emotionally he leaned into the contact without thinking. The moment he did so however, he was pushed away slightly. A pair of hands came to his shoulder, gripping them painfully. 

 

Looking up he could see now it was Dick. His brother’s eyes and face were red, his breathing heavy and stuttering. His features on first inspection had all the clues of worry, but the look in the man’s blue eyes was unmistakable anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Is Up


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Characters and Properties Belong To DC

 

“Boys, dinner’s ready,” Bruce’s voice came from somewhere behind Dick. Tim tried to crane and look for his father, but the grip on his shoulders prevented this. A pained looked grazed Dick’s features before he released Tim and walked toward the bright dining room.

 

Tim could smell some kind of Broccoli dish, he couldn’t remember the last time he had anything to eat. Really he was starving, but the sight in front of him made him just not care.

Bruce and Dick were looking away from him, quite blatantly. As Tim walked towards his seat beside Dick, not choice that’s just where his plate was, his eyes went wide at how his father and brother were going out of there way to not acknowledge him. Looking towards the chair he braced himself, the pained yelp and little cry Tim made as he sat down however triggered both men’s protective instinct for the younger member of the family.

 

Dick looked at his brother and gripped his pants. Bruce had told him when he’d arrived at the manor that he had to restrain himself from coddling the boy like Alfred and Bruce had if Tim’s punishment was going to have an impact. Dick wanted to reach out and rub away the tears that were gently falling down Tim’s face, but he knew Bruce was right. 

 

Tim felt like he was back in the cave being punished all over again. Shifting his chair and rubbing away his tears,Tim looked toward the food in front of him. It was was a large bowl of Broccoli salad. Stabbing his fork weakly in the lettuce, Tim brought a large bite into his mouth. He hoped that eating something would elevate the tension. Minutes passed with the only sounds being Bruce and Dick’s conversation and the crunch of his food. 

 

Settling back, Tim winced as he sit spots flared up. The pain reminded him of the situation, of the fact he was being ignored. Painfully gulping the bite he’d been chewing, he sat his fork down. Hiccuping slightly, Tim’s eyes became wet again. If he didn’t think it would erupt into an argument, he would have left right then. Instead he sat painfully at the table, leaving his food mostly untouched. 

 

Tim didn’t have even a little fight left in him right now. Little moans and whimpers were all he could muster, having likely strained his throat from all the crying earlier. Tim’s hands rested on his knees and he wanted nothing more, but to climb into Bruce’s lap. However, Bruce had made clear he didn’t want to comfort him. 

 

Bruce turned to Tim and took in the pitiful sight of his third son. Glancing at his now empty salad bowl and then to Dick’s pained look he realized that it was time to end this situation. 

 

“Tim, Dick I want you both to come with me to the parlor upstairs, “ Bruce said, standing up. He heard Dick sigh with relief. He felt like he punishing them both with how stressed Dick seemed. 

 

Tim gently brought his gaze up and watched his brother and father begin for the exit. Despite his hunger not being stated, his desire to not sit on his red rear end won out. The two were whispering some as they walked up the stairs. Normally Tim could listen in and catch every word, but he was too upset to care. Then a thought dawned on him. Was…...Was Dick going to spank him to ? He felt a grip in his stomach and almost slipped backward. He looked toward his brother, Dick had looked angry…….

 

Tim could could feel the pressure about to buckle in as the three approached the parlor. He was shaking like a leaf as entered the room, when he was suddenly picked up and carried over to a plush black sofa in the center of the room.

 

A slender finger rubbed over his red cheeks and eyes. Looking he saw Dick, whose expression was now brimming with affection as he held his brother close to his chest as the boy shifted his sore bottom on his lap. Tim let out a loud, quivering sigh. He clutched Dick’s shirt, and pushed his head into the man’s shoulder. 

 

Dick finally felt at ease, he clutched his baby brother in his arms and protectively set his head on top of Tim’s. His eyes only flickered away to catch Bruce sitting now next to the two boys. Eventually he brought Tim out to meet his eyes. 

 

“Did big, mean Bruce hurt you ? “ Dick asked swaying Tim’s upper body back and forth and giving Bruce a coy smile. 

 

“Alright, Alright come here you,” Bruce pulled Tim over onto his lap. Tim instantly looked up at Bruce, his expression tired but offset with drowsy, small smile. Dick scooted right next to Bruce, to the point he was leaning on his father’s shoulder. Bruce brought Tim onto his other shoulder, stroking the dark black locks of hair. Dick rubbed Tim’s legs as he rested on Bruce’s side. Minutes passed before Bruce spoke. 

 

“Tim do you understand why I spanked you earlier ? “ Bruce tilted his son’s head so he could meet he his eyes. Dick reached to clutch Tim’s hand to emphasise the seriousness of the Tim’s answer. Tim looked down for moment before biting his lip and nodding. He returned Dick’s grip.

“What you did frightened everyone Tim. We love you so much and the thought of losing you is not one I could begin to understand baby,” Bruce stroked Tim’s hair gently, before kissing his forehead. 

 

A little tear ran down Tim’s cheek. He didn’t want to ask, but he knew he couldn’t stand the thought of waiting. “Are you s-still going to let me be Red R-Robin ?” Batman’s angry threat had been ringing his head for what seemed like days. 

 

“Shhh,” Bruce brought Tim to lean on him again and held him tighter. “You and me both know I couldn’t stop you even if I wanted to Tim. You will be taking some time off however,” Bruce rubbed Tim’s back in little. “Not just for your sake, but mine. You really threw us all for a loop,” Tim only response was to sigh and bury himself in Bruce’s chest. 

 

“I also talked to Stephanie,” Tim’s peace was interrupted by Bruce’s declaration. Steph didn’t……...

 

“She was a bit hysterical earlier, she let it slip you’d be offered a grant at Ivy University,” Tim was froze in that moment, he had no clue how Bruce was going to react. 

 

“I’m so proud of you Tim,” It was then Dick reached over and joined Bruce in squeezing the boy. Tim smiled to himself and let himself be coddled. 

 

“See, Tim this is another reason why we need you. You’re perfect, super brain,” Dick said kissing Tim head and ruffling Tim’s hair somehow making it even more frizzed. 

  
Yawning, Tim leaned into Bruce like a hammock. Bruce looked over to Dick who was gently caressing Tim chest and silently let himself take comfort in the moment as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be an even HOTTER minute till the next Chapter! I do however know where it's going to be heading.
> 
> Leave Feedback If You Like And Thanks For Reading !


End file.
